


heart set on you

by fiveyaaas



Series: open your heart [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hope you all had a happy valentine’s day!, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, and i hope you enjoyed this series!, finally DONE with this series, so proud of myself..... even if it was a lil bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “have one's heart set on (something): to want something very much”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: open your heart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	heart set on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [263Adder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/gifts).



> This is the last fic in this series, and I apologize for it being a little late! (Though I backdated them to all be the right times for the challenge LMAO!) I hope everyone had a good Valentine’s Day, which happens to be my favorite holiday ever. 💕😭🥰

“Do you ever think that we could run away?” Seven asked, not really looking up from the book she was reading. Even though it was free time, they weren’t really all that close yet. Five had started talking to her recently, and she was still cautious about what she could say or do in front of him. There was a persistent thought, that he was only befriending her as some way of antagonizing her, like he would get her hopes up and then just laugh in her face the second she implied that they were friends.

Asking this was the most bold thing she’d ever done with him. 

“I  _ intend  _ to run away,” Five replied, writing equations in the margins of his own book, flipping his bangs up a little as he cocked his head to the side, turning to look at her. “Didn’t think that  _ you _ would ever suggest that, though, Seven.”

“What does  _ that  _ mean?”

He shrugged, turning back to his equations. “You’re so afraid of him that I figured you would never suggest anything to piss him off. Don’t worry, though, I respect you a little more for it.”

“Because I have just been  _ dying  _ to have your respect,” she quipped, and his lips tugged at the corners, looking like that respect was continuing to grow. “What do you mean you  _ intend  _ to run away, though?”

_ “Well, _ Sev,” he huffed, blinking over to a line of dictionaries and grabbing one at random. “Would Merriam-Webster's definition suffice?”

“You’re a jerk.”

Five frowned at her, setting the book back. “I was just joking.”

Seven, trying to see the scope of how much he wanted to be her friend, told him, “Well, it wasn’t funny.” 

As she started to stand up to leave him, though, he teleported to her side. “Why are you so sensitive?”

She glared at him, shoving him away to pass by him. At his offended glance, she called back, “Seems like you’re the sensitive one.”

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Seven was convinced that he wasn’t going to keep being her friend after that, certain that it was just some way of antagonizing her by that point. However, the next morning, during breakfast, he handed her a note under the table, looking irritated when she tried to pass it back before reading it, shoving it in her jacket pocket for her.

When he blinked off to training and the others darted in the direction of the training room, she opened up the note, realizing he’d written an entire letter. Though he kept dancing around the actual apology within it, she was pretty sure he was saying sorry. Or implying that he was sorry. If one was reaching. She couldn’t exactly expect him to admit he was wrong about anything, though; it would be like expecting a fish to stop swimming. 

Seven _did_ still appreciate the effort, though. 

There was still a huge part of her that convinced her that he was just messing with her as a way to humiliate her in front of all of the others, and she couldn’t help but think of this all day, refusing to look at him while they were in their classes or at meals. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised that he would pop into her room, unannounced that night. 

“Why are you still mad at me?” Five questioned, glaring at her. “I apologized to you!”

“You didn’t apologize to me in that note.”

“Yes, I did. Paragraph one, sentence one. ‘It has come to my attention that you are upset with me.’ Paragraph one, sentence two. ‘Don’t do that.’ Paragraph two, sentence nine. ‘Any correlation between my behavior and your irritation has been through your own misinterpretation, but, for my part, I hope you understand better in the future.’”

“None of those sentences are real apologies! If you showed that to Mom, she’d tell you the same thing.”

“I titled it,  _ ‘A Statement of my Regret,’  _ though.” Five scowled heavenwards. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me, Sev?”

“Say the actual words, ‘I am sorry.’”

Five swept back his hair, looking more frustrated than she’d ever seen him. “I already h—” He took one look at her face and sighed, loudly, “I am sorry. Happy?”

“Not really—”

_ “Ugh.” _

“Five, I know that you don’t actually want to be my friend but—”

“Excuse me?” Five actually looked  _ mad  _ at the suggestion. “Do you really think I would be practically groveling at your feet if I didn’t care about our friendship?’

Well,  _ no.  _

It was just that she’d wanted a friend for as long as she could remember, and she was so afraid that he would take that away from her. All she’d ever wanted was to be included, and that was what friendship was all about. For him to become her friend so easily… Well, it felt like he caught onto that, and he was trying to use it to make her feel even more awful than she felt while he was staring at her now. 

“Nobody has  _ ever  _ wanted to be friends with me,” Seven blurted.

“That’s because the only people you interact with that are our age are a bunch of assholes.”

“You’re friends with them.” She thought more about what he said, “Also, that is implying that you, too, are an a…” There was no way that the cameras in there had audio, and she was 90% certain Five would have had the wherewithal to loop the recordings regardless.  _ “Asshole.” _

Five snorted. “Did you just hesitate before saying asshole?”

“Yes.”

“Behavior like this is why I didn’t think you’d ever say something to suggest running away.” He sat down on her bed, looking oddly sincere, “Seven, I  _ am  _ sorry, but why  _ did  _ you get so upset?”

She glanced away, and in one breath said, “I’m convinced that you only want to be my friend to make me feel bad about myself.”

“Well, that’s nonsense.” He grabbed her hand, furrowing his brows, telling her, without any teasing in his tone, “You’re my friend because you’re likable, and it pisses off Dad.”

Seven frowned at him. “You became friends with me because it pisses off Dad?”

“Yes,  _ obviously, _ but I have continued to be friends, longer than the original goal of 19 shared hours, because I _like_ you.”

It was hard to decide whether to be touched or annoyed, but the fact that he’d been so blunt in his wording convinced her that he, at the very least, wanted to be her friend for more than just as a means to upset her. 

Suddenly, all of her dreams to one day have a friend were actually attainable. At the very least, she could hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!💕💕💕 I will probably not post for fiveya for another week or two while I work on Femslash February, but expect more stuff from me in late February/March!!!


End file.
